


Lessons

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Fly Me to the Moon [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: There's a stowaway.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Fly Me to the Moon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002279
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of my "Fly Me to the Moon" Universe.
> 
> This particular one was brought to you by a request from crazyinfj. Might not be exactly what you asked for, but I hope you enjoy it.

“Hey, Nat. Going out on a drive?”

The Black Widow looks over at the suitless Iron-man.

“Yes,” she replies, shrugging. “Thought I’d take it for a spin. What’s up?”

“You seen Peter anywhere? He’s not in the lab, and he left his phone in his room.”

“Not the first time that’s happened,” she gives a small smirk. “I think I remember him saying something yesterday about him wanting to go to his friend’s today. He can take care of himself, but if you haven’t heard from him by this evening, try giving Ned a call.”

“Right, right,” Tony waves his hand, sighing. “Enjoy your drive.”

Without a word, Nat starts up her vehicle and drives out of the open garage door. She relaxes into the driver’s seat of her jet-black Corvette Stingray. It’s just the frame and interior, though. She chose this design for her flying car because she kind of missed her car from back before the fall of SHIELD. The engine and other fun little features are curtesy of Stark.

“Alright,” she speaks up, a few minutes after they’ve left the front gate. “You can come out now.”

There’s a second of silence, before there’s scrambling behind her seat. From underneath the various things that Nat keeps back there for emergencies, pops the head of Peter Parker.

“How did-?” He realizes who he’s talking to. “Wait, never mind. Different question. Why didn’t you tell Mr. Stark if you knew I was back here?”

“Because I figured you have a reason for sneaking into my car. Now,” she pats the passenger seat. “Strap yourself in, Little Spider.”

Peter scrambles out of the pile and climbs over the armrest. Getting comfortable in the passenger seats, he buckles up.

“Alright, talk.”

The teen sighs. “I just wanted to ride in one of the flying cars.”

Natasha laughs a little. “Tony and May still keeping you on the ground?”

“That’s the thing. It’s just Mr. Stark now. May is still doesn’t want me to have one, but after she’s been with me on multiple flying exercises, she’s completely fine with me learning how to drive a flying car.” Peter collapses into his seat. “But Mr. Stark hasn’t even let me get into one.”

“He just cares about your safety,” Nat chuckles. “But even I have to admit that’s a bit too helicopter parent.”

“Thank you. I just heard that you were planning on going out, and I figured you were the one who would be least likely to turn me in when you found out.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you’re the member of the team who’s least afraid of getting their driving privileges revoked.”

“Point, but are you expecting lessons?”

“Not really,” he sighs again. “I mean, it’d be nice, but I kind of just want to know what it’s like to fly in a car. It sounds so cool.”

“It is pretty nice,” she agrees. “And I was thinking about going up into the skies for a bit, but not until a little bit later. The sun gets in your eyes when it isn’t overhead, and I’d rather enjoy flying.”

***

They touchdown later in the day, with Peter buzzing with happiness in shotgun.

“That was so awesome!” He starts bouncing up and down. “I mean, you even did a barrel roll! And, and a one eighty! It was so sweet!”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Nat has a small smile on her face. “Now,” she opens up her door. “Come on, get out.”

The Black Widow climbs out of the car. Peter’s confused, but quickly follows suit.

“Come around here,” she motions to him. The boy follows directions, walking over to her side. “Get in.”

Finally, he realizes what she’s doing and looks up at her, eyes widening.

“Really?” He gasps, smile growing ever larger on his face.

“We’ll be seeing how well you drive on the ground first,” she ruffles his hair before walking over to the passenger’s side. “Then, if I feel you’re good enough, we can engage flight mode, and I’ll give you a few pointers. Nothing fancy, no tricks or hotdogging, but by the time the day is over, I’ll at least have you able to take off and land.”

***

Tony Stark watches as Nat’s car gently lands in front of the Compound. Peter gets out of the driver’s seat, while Romanov climbs out the other side. The teen gives the superspy a tight hug, which the former assassin returns, before he books to the front door, almost skipping in happiness.

Stark takes a seat on the couch, waiting. He watches on the security cameras as Peter carefully, and silently, climbs on the ceiling towards his room, avoiding Tony’s sight. To be honest, the hero is pretty impressed with the kid. His stealth training must be going well.

Not even ten minutes later, Nat walks into the common area. Tony looks up from his tablet.

“So, how’d he do?”

“Great, actually,” she pulls a drink out of the fridge. “Sam really taught him how to fly.” She turns to look at the billionaire with an amused smirk on her face. “You know, you could’ve been the one to teach him.”

“Please,” the man snorts. “I give him permission to fly, especially after I’ve already said I wouldn’t, and I’ll never hear the end of it. I have the image of a mature and serious mentor to uphold.”

“You mean like when you put individual cups of water on every inch of flat surface in Clint’s room?”

“He shouldn’t’ve put my helmet in Jell-O. Anyways, having him know how to drive a flying car is heart attack inducing enough. If I were to cave to his begging, though, he might keep pushing even more. Might even ask if he can learn how to use one of my suits.”

“You’d so let him if he pushed hard enough.”

“Which is why I had to set the line a little bit more than I probably would. If I don’t even want him to ride in a flying car, he wouldn’t even think to ask to use my suits. I also need to be firm but fair when I set rules, which is why I can’t acknowledge that I know what you both did.”

“Been reading those parenting books again, haven’t you?”

“And, out of all of the people in the Compound, the only person I can trust to teach him would be you. Maybe Sam, too. I already trusted him to teach the kid about regular planes, but he’s out with the kid’s aunt.”

“You know I would’ve done this without you asking me, but just to be sure, you did do what we agreed to, right?”

“Oh yeah,” he chuckles. “Baby powder in the vents of Clint’s car and glitter bombs in the drawers of his nightstand. What did he do again?”

“Loosened the salt shakers again. Ruined my mac and cheese.”

“Think he’ll learn his lesson?”

“No, but Laura and his kids put itching powder in his shirts at the farm, so we’ve got reinforcements.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
